Bella's Bare Feet
by Ceelestine
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! SiriusBella...SiriusRemus inbegriffen...Sehr viele Emotionen und enge Familienbande...R&R pleez


Auch diese Story gehört im Original **SpunkyCynic **und ich bedanke mich wieder recht herzlich, dass ich sie hier übersetzen darf.  
Überraschenderweise ist die Geschichte mal _nicht_ Remus/Sirius, sondern Sirius/Bella. Ich liebe Bella und ich liebe Sirius, also eine perfekte Story für mich. Vor allem diese Darstellung von Bellatrix finde ich genial und ich kann eigentlich nur hoffen, dass im letzten Buch noch viel von ihr zu sehen sein wird.

Ich hoffe, dass auch ein paar der Remus/Sirius Fans sich hierher verirren und reviewen. Wäre fabelhaft. Danke

-

**Bella's Bare Feet**

**-**

"Du bist in meinem Zimmer.", sagte Sirius langsam.

Bellatrix starrte vom Bett aus zurück, wo sie saß. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, dass mit blutroter Spitze abgenäht war und ihre Beine waren nackt. Sirius wunderte sich kurz wo sie ihre Schuhe hingetan hatte, dann zwang er seine Augen noch oben um ihre leuchtenden zu treffen. Sie streifte eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares hinters Ohr und sah verspielt zu ihm auf.

"Ich sagte, du bist in _meinem Zimmer_.", wiederholte Sirius kraftvoll und stieß die Tür hinter sich zu, so dass niemand von draußen den Wortwechsel hören konnte. Bellatrix' schmale Lippen öffneten sich zu einem Lächeln und sie nickte.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Bella einfach.

"Verschwinde, zum Teufel noch mal.", befahl Sirius kalt. Er war nicht in der Stimmung hierfür. "Warum bist du nicht unten bei den anderen?"

"Mir war _langweilig_.", schmollte Bella und sie sah verletzt aus. "Ist das nicht der Grund, warum _du_ hier rauf gekommen bist?"

"Nein." Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah finster drein und schlenderte zu seinem Schreibtisch. "Ich bin hier raufgekommen, weil ich dachte, dass ich, wäre ich gezwungen auch nur eine Sekunde länger dort zu bleiben, etwas umbringen müsste. _Sie_ haben's nicht bemerkt."

Bellatrix deutete stumm auf den Mahagonitisch, mit dem Lippen formte sie die Worte "Eule". Sirius sah von ihr auf den Tisch und beeilte sich den Brief aufzuheben. Bella beobachtete ihn ruhig vom Bett aus, während sie an ihren langen Fingernägel herumspielte. Sirius konnte anhand der fahrigen Kritzelei auf der Vorderseite des Umschlages sagen, dass es ein Brief von James war. Das Wachssiegel schien nicht aufgebrochen worden zu sein, doch er kannte Bellatrix und so war das keine Garantie. "Hast du-"

"Etwas zum umbringen?", wiederholte Bella vorsichtig. Es war als probierte sie den Satz aus um zu sehen wie er klang. Klänge von sanfter Musik waren vom unteren Zimmer durch die Bodenbretter zu hören. "Etwas, Sirius? Oder jemand?"

"Beides, darüber hab ich mich nicht wirklich gekümmert.", erwiderte Sirius kurz angebunden, während er den Brief immer wieder in seinen Händen umdrehte, als würde das helfen herauszufinden ob er infiltriert worden war. "Verschwinde. Jetzt."

Bellatrix stand auf, doch anstatt zu gehen, schwebte sie zum offenen Fenster. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich rasch und sie lächelte die purpurnen Wolken wehmütig an, als wären sie alte Freunde.

"Wie viele von _denen_ denkst du würden _wirklich_ jemanden töten?" Sie grübelte nachdenklich, während ihre pinke Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr. Sirius beobachtete sie gereizt. "Mein Vater würde. Meine Mutter, nein. Andromeda würde nicht, keine Chance. Narcissa...sie ist noch klein, aber..." Bella zog das letzte Wort in die Länge und zwirbelte ihre Haare mit den Fingern während sie nachdachte. Sie klang als wäre sie ganz in den Versuch vertieft ein besonders befriedigendes Rätsel zu lösen. "_Ich_ weiß wer es tun würde."

Bella drehte sich um und sah Sirius mit einem triumphierenden breiten Grinsen an. Ihre Zähne waren perlweiß und winzig. Sie sahen auch bedenklich scharf aus. "Regulus."

Ein nicht benennbares Gefühl flackerte in Sirius auf.

"Nein, würde er nicht."

Bella sah milde erfreut aus, dass Sirius sich beteiligte und am Spiel teilnahm, nach so wenig Überredungszeit, aber sie schüttelte ihren schwarzen Haarschopf als wäre ihr Cousin ein naives Kind.

"Natürlich würde er. Er ist ein kleiner Mistkerl, du weißt das besser als irgendwer sonst."

Sirius' Mund war eine harte Linie. Er mochte seinen Bruder nicht unbedingt, um es milde auszudrücken. Um es weniger mild und dafür passender auszudrücken, hasste er ihn so sehr, dass es manchmal wehtat. Aber dennoch, Sirius war Regulus' _Bruder_ und wenn du mit jemandem gebadet hast und ihn ihm Streit über ein Kuscheltier geschlagen und mehrere schlammige Kriegspiele mit ihm gespielt hast und den Diebstahl von Mummys Zauberstab geplant hast, um Kreacher zu _zappen,_ wenn er teures Porzellan herumträgt und mit ihm ausgemacht hättest, wer der Vampir und wer von euch der Auror in welchem Spiel auch immer, dass ihr an dem Tag gerade gespielt habt, sein darf – dann kennst du diese Person ziemlich gut.

"Regulus wäre nicht fähig irgendwen umzubringen.", sagte Sirius unerbittlich. Bellatrix sagte gar nichts angesichts solcher Überzeugung, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war voll von Hohn und boshaftem Mitleid. Sirius hasst es bemitleidet zu werden. Es sorgte immer dafür, dass er sich leicht angeekelt fühlte. "Er wäre nicht fähig dazu.", protestierte er und sah weg. "Er würde dich glauben lassen, dass er es würde, aber wenn es darauf ankommt...würde...würde er es nicht.", endete Sirius lahm. Bellatrix zuckte einfach mit den Schultern, da sie weder die eine noch die andere Antwort sonderlich interessierte, aber Sirius runzelte brütend die Stirn.

"Aber ich wette _meine_ Mum würde es tun.", murmelte er dunkel. "Grausames altes Biest. Ein Klingeln engelhaften Lachens unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken.

"Ich nehme an, du hast keinen Oedipuskomplex, was?" Sirius sah verwirrt drein und Bella verdrehte ihre dunklen Augen, während sie auf ihn zu ging.

"Da _besteht_ ein Mangel an Basiswissen über Mythologie, nicht wahr? Wirklich, Sirius..." Bella grinste gönnerhaft und genoss die Aufregung ihres Cousins. "Griechische Legende, kleiner Junge. Du willst deine Mutter nicht ficken und deinen Vater umbringen, oder?"

"Ich würde sie lieber beide umbringen.", witzelte Sirius. Bella starrte ihn an, ihre braunen ausdrucksvollen Augen waren vollkommen ernst. Die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, schickte ein Frösteln über Sirius' Rücken. He starrte verwirrt auf den Boden und Bellas nackte Zehen wackelten zu ihm auf. Sogar ohne Schuhe war sie fast so groß wie er. "Bella – warum hast du nichts auf den Füßen an?"

Bella zeigte nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, aber setzte sich prompt auf den Stuhl mit der harten Lehne neben dem Tisch und faltete ihre Hände adrett im Schoss. Sie sah ihn an wie ein Schullehrer, der dabei war eine Basisstunde in Zauberkunst zu beginnen.

"Also, Cousin.", sagte Bella herrisch. "Sag mir. Warum verbringst du noch immer Zeit mit dieser Gruppe von Halunken? Belustigt dieser flegelhafte Potter dich irgendwie?"

"Wenn du anfängst meine Freunde zu beleidigen, kannst du sofort gehen.", sagte Sirius, während er eine Schublade öffnete und den ungeöffneten Brief hinein schob. Er würde nicht schon wieder die Beherrschung verlieren, er würde ruhig bleiben und nicht Bella mit ihren dummen manipulativen Spielchen die Oberhand gewinnen lassen...

"Nicht im Traum, Darling.", antwortete Bella und strich die Falten aus ihrem purpurnen Rock. "_Ich_ finde es sicherlich amüsant wie der brave Junge überall hinter Potter hertrottet, wie irgendein Schosshund..." Sirius verzog das Gesicht über Bellas Ton, der allerdings weniger beleidigend als mit einer Note echter Bewunderung von ihr ausgesprochen wurde. "Seltsam, dass _du_ keine besonderen Lakaien zu haben scheinst, außer diesen Lawrence Jungen."

"Lawrence?"

"Der größere der beiden Handlanger, mit den schrecklich geflickten Hosen und dem dauernden Ausdruck von Verblüffung im Gesicht.", führte Bella geduldig aus.

"Oh, du meinst Remus.", erkannte Sirius. "An seinen Hosen ist nichts falsch."

"Ja, aber ich würde lieber nicht in ihnen stecken.", erwiderte Bella. Sie machte eine Pause und sah leicht verstimmt aus. "Ich hätte geschworen sein Name beginnt mit einem "L". Und ich hätte nicht geschätzt, das er einen Namen wie Remus hätte. Eher etwas durchschnittlicheres und nichtssagendes wie..._Charlie_."

"Sein Familienname ist Lupin.", antwortete Sirius, die Augenbrauen warnend hochgezogen. Er ging zu seinem Bett und sank darauf nieder, während er sich wünschte es wäre ein Himmelbett wie im Schlafsaal, so dass er die Vorhänge zuziehen und Bellas vernichtenden Blick aussperren konnte. Remus war _nicht_ nichtssagend. Er wünschte wirklich Bella würde das Thema wechseln oder seine Gegenwart als noch stumpfsinniger als die der restlichen Familie erachten und verschwinden, aber sie schien das Thema Remus zu mögen.

"Also, dieser Lupin.", sagte Bella gesprächig. "Was _ist_ er genau?" Sirius Augen schnellten automatisch zu der Schublade, in der er den Brief von James versteckte. Wenn Bella den Brief _tatsächlich_ gelesen hatte und James dumm genug gewesen war irgendwas über-

"Er ist Verstrauensschüler.", sagte Sirius unbehaglich. "Warum?" Bella lachte boshaft.

"Tu nicht so als wärst du dümmer, als du wirklicht bist, Sirius. Ich weiß wie sehr du es hasst Leute in kleine Schulbaden zu unterteilen, aber ich bin elitär erzogen und ich mag es so wie es ist. Was ist Remus?"

_Du bist rassistisch und nicht elitär erzogen_, dachte Sirius, während er erleichtert ausatmete, dass Bella nichts im entferntesten Werwolf-bezogenes meinte. Er log trotzdem. "Er ist in Ordnung – rein. Remus ist rein."

"Rein? Ich habe noch nie von den Lupins gehört. Und ich würde es wissen."

"Ich glaube, dass ein Elternteil von ihm vielleicht aus Frankreich kommt – ich habe nie gefragt..."

"Welcher Elternteil?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Ausländisches Blut." Bella biss auf ihrer Lippe herum, so dass sie sich dunkelrot färbte und schüttelte enttäuscht ihren Kopf. "Das ist wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer."

"Ich versuche nicht, dich mit der Wahl meiner Freunde zufrieden zu stellen." Sirius warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Bella starrte in die Leere, wie sie es so oft tat, wenn sie einen Sprecher nicht anerkennen wollte, dann stand sie auf und ging zum Bett herüber. Geistesgabewesend begann sie Sirius schwarzes Haar zu streicheln, sie grinste als er zurückwich und flüchtete. "Was _tust_ du da?"

"Du bist mein Lieblingscousin.", bemerkte Bella, in einem Ton, den man wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, als liebevoll bezeichnen konnte. "Nicht das die Konkurrenz so groß wäre, aber-" sie setzte sich neben ihn und war still.

Nach einer Weile spürte Sirius, wie Bellas Finger leicht über sein Rückgrat hinweg schlichen und sich sein Rücken daraufhin verspannte. Sie verbogen sich über seinem Nacken und Bella begann mit ihrer Hand die Haut direkt unter seinem Haaransatz zu massieren. Sirius wusste oft genau, was er tun sollte, was er tun wollte und was er gerade tat. Er _sollte _sich weg bewegen und Bella aus seinem Zimmer _entfernen_, oder besser noch, selbst gehen, aber das würde bedeuten nach unten zu gehen und Ach-So-Glückliche-Familie spielen zu müssen.

Er _wollte_ sich in die Berührung lehnen, wollte genießen welche Form oder Vorspiegelung von Intimität auch immer, ihm jemand zeigen wollte, aber das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass Bella die Kontrolle gewann und Sirius musste die Kontrolle haben. Sogar wenn er "die Kontrolle verlor", musste er _kontrollieren_.

Also ließ er sie machen. Er ließ sie einfach seinen Nacken massieren und als ihre Finger begannen sein Ohrläppchen zu drehen, starrte er schweigend in seinen Schoss und bemühte sich still zu bleiben.

"Sieh mich an.", hauchte Bella. Sirius bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und er hörte und fühlte den heißen Atem gegen seine Wange, als sie zufrieden lächelte. "So _stolz_. Sirius, sieh mich an. Bitte." Sirius sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Bella. Ihre Augen leuchteten wie zwei Sterne und ihre Wangen waren errötet. Er sah schnell in seinen Schoss zurück und schloss seine Augen, während er versuchte sich vorzustellen irgendwo anders zu sein. Der Gryffindor-Schlafsaal. Das Haus der Potters.

Bella drückte ihre Lippen sanft auf Sirius' Wange. Sirius schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf, seine Augen waren noch immerzugekniffen. Eine kleine, glänzende Träne erschien unter seinem rechten Augenlid und er wischte sie grob mit seinem Handrücken weg. Bella begann federleichte Küsse über Sirius Kiefer zu verteilen und streckte ihren Hals um seinen Mund zu finden –

"Nein.", schrie Sirius wütend. Bella starrte ihn keuchend an. "_Nein._", wiederholte Sirius in einem schmerzerfüllten Wispern. "Nein, nein, nein, fuck, nein."

"Hast du Angst davor was die da unten davon halten würden?", fragte Bella giftig. "Warum? Du hasst sie. Was können sie _dir_ tun? Dich rauswerfen? Du hoffst doch auf eine Entschuldigung um diesen Ort zu verlassen."

"Nein.", murmelte Sirius. Bellas lange, manikürte Fingernägel berührten seinen Adamsapfel.

"Ich verabscheue Angst.", murmelte Bella und presste die Worte mit ihren Lippen in die Haut seines Nackens. "Du solltest niemals davor Angst haben, was andere Leute denken...oder was sie _nicht_ denken."

"Darum geht es nicht.", brachte Sirius hervor, als Bella ihr Gesicht an seinem Schlüsselbein vergrub und ihr schwarzes Haar vor seinem offenen Mund flatterte.

"Denkst du an deine Freunde?", fragte Bella, während sie sich quälend langsam ihren Weg über Sirius' Kinn küsste. "James und der andere? Und Remus Lupin. Rein. Was würden _sie_ wohl denken? Wären sie geschockt?"

Sirius beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und küsste Bella auf die Lippen um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

Bellatrix zu küssen war ganz anders als irgendwen anderen zu küssen. Es war nicht nur so, dass sie älter war und wusste was sie tat. Es war auch nicht anders, weil die Gedanken "_Sie ist meine Cousine._" und "_Fuck_" in seinem Gehirn herumspukten, fest entschlossen endlich bemerkt zu werden.

Es war anders, weil er nicht wollte, dass es Bellatrix gefiel wenn er sie küsste. Er wollte nicht sanft sein, oder neckend, oder verspielt. Er wollte sie nicht verführen. Er wollte sie verletzen.

Sirius rammte seinen Mund gegen den von Bella und warf sie damit aufs Bett. Sie stöhnte etwas unverständliches in seinen Mund und ihr langes schwarzes Haar war unter einer seiner Hände vergraben. Und es _tat_ ihr weh, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.

So ungentleman-mäßig wie er konnte teilte er ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen und zwang seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Es war verrückt und schmerzhaft und grob und Sirius wusste, dass er Frauen niemals so achtlos behandeln sollte, aber er wollte Bella _bestrafen_. Also küsste er sie, wütend, auf eine Art, die sie aufschreien ließ, aber als sie ihn an ihre Brust drückte und zurückküsste, erkannte er es. Es funktionierte nicht. Das war es, was sie _wollte_.

Sirius zog sich von Bellatrix zurück und ließ sie atemlos auf dem Bett liegen. Er taumelte zu dem Stuhl und sank darauf nieder, während er seinen Kopf in den Händen verbarg. Bellatrix lag nur da und starrte zur Decke.

"Verpiss dich, geh weg, verschwinde!", sagte Sirius undeutlich durch seine Arme hindurch. Die Falten seines Shirts rochen nach Bellas Parfüm.

"Mein Lieblingscousin.", sagte Bella entschieden zur Decke. Sirius sah hilflos auf und sah ihre nackten Füße über das Ende des Bettes hängen.

"Warum zum Teufel trägst du keine Schuhe." Sirius schluchzte beinahe. "Warum trägst du keine verfickten-" Bellatrix stand auf und schwebte auf Sirius zu, der mit seinen Händen energisch über sein Gesicht rieb. Sirius wollte sie nicht ansehen.

"Was willst du?", fragte Bella sanft, während sie die Wölbung seines Rückens berührte.

"Ich will dich.", würgte Sirius hervor, "aus meinem Zimmer haben."

"Ich gehe.", sagte Bella freundlich und ließ ihre Hand wieder an ihre Seite sinken.

"Danke.", murmelte Sirius.

"Ich werde zurückkommen.", versprach Bella.

"Ich will nicht, dass du das tust."

"Oh, das willst du doch."

"NEIN, WILL ICH NICHT!", schrie Sirius und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Die Musik von unten stoppte abrupt. Wütende Stimme waren zu hören. Andromeda jammerte laut, und Bellatrix lächelte verschlagen beim Klang ihrer Schwester. Sie ging zur Tür und strich geistesabwesend die zerknitterten Stellen ihres Kleides glatt. Sirius starrte in seinen Schoß und hasste sich selbst. Hasste alles.

Bellatrix hob ihre Schuhe auf dem Weg nach draußen auf.

-

The End


End file.
